


В изоляции

by bunny_girrrrrl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Genderbending, Japan, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Self-Isolation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl
Summary: Как объявили карантин или страшные муки Куро.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это чёртов гет, чёрт возьми! Особо не пытался строчить войну и мир, но старался как можно более не обыденно.  
> В конце концов, я обязан был когда-нибудь это сделать... А что? Актуально.

— Пришёл? В ванную, мыть руки и лицо! — женский голос звучит негромко, но повелительно...

С момента объявления о карантине жизнь Куро превратилась в сущий ад. И ладно, если бы он жил один, но нет... Это жизнь с Махиру, а точнее, с Широтой. Вся жизнь Куро словно пошла под откос — и всё из-за карантина! Если раньше он мог просто пойти в магазин за чипсами, то сейчас это больше похоже на миниатюру бабушки и внучки, когда та не хочет тепло одеваться зимой... Стоит ему хоть дотронуться до дверной ручки, как он слышит разъярённые шаги Евы, что несёт маску и антисептик. Теперь жизнь дома превратилась в настоящую изоляцию, прямо как в фильмах-апокалипсисах.

— Иду, иду... — тихо отвечает сервамп. С его губ срывается усталый выдох, когда он заходит в ванную и включает горячую воду.

А что говорить о развлечениях? Если уж из дома выходить только в крайних нуждах... Ещё никогда Куро не было так скучно дома, а ведь он — сам сервамп лени! Теперь же, сидя на карантине, он узнал тысячу и один способ, как украсить блокнот, семьдесят видов бумажных снежинок (в марте!), выучил несколько рецептов печенья и даже стал заниматься йогой! 

С момента карантина Махиру будто сошла с ума, в прямом смысле этого слова. Теперь уборка — единственная активность в этой квартире, помимо дезинфекции одежды.

— Махиру-у-у... — лениво тянет однажды Куро, обнимая девушку со спины. — Может сходим хотя бы на каток...?

Он сам не ожидал от себя таких слов, даже если бы на улице был настоящий зомби-апокалипсис. Но что делать дома? В настоящее время никаких новинок игр не выходит, бумага в доме закончилась, собственно, как и мука. 

— Куро, ты совсем? Ты знаешь, сколько там может быть людей? Дома посидим, не помрёшь! 

Даже не желая слушать нытьё сервампа, шатенка ловко выпутывается из объятий и снова возвращается к мытью посуды. Куро разочарованно вздыхает и возвращается обратно на диван.

Когда он в последний раз пил с Хайдом? Наверное, вечность назад... как ему кажется. В любом случае, они с Лихт-тян должны наведаться к ним на этой неделе...

Куро грустно вздыхает. Давно он не видел своих братьев, а сестру и подавно. Однако одно и смешит, и печалит одновременно — он вампир, он не может заразиться каким-то корон... крона... Он ведь даже не может выговорить это слово! Но, видимо, Махиру не понимает этого, или не хочет понимать, и всё равно заставляет его пользоваться антисептическими салфетками. 

На момент ему становится интересно: как проводят карантин братья? И как к этому относятся их Евы? Надо будет спросить. Может быть, позже...

Лень смотрит в потолок и растягивается на диване. Ни приставки, ни готовки, да чёрт возьми, даже к Хайду выпить не пускают! А ждать до пятницы долго... Взгляд падает на полку книг, слух ловит шум струи воды на кухне и звяканье посуды. Почитать чего? Не... у Махиру наверняка школьная литература, не иначе. Особо там экшн-комиксов не найдёшь даже при всём желании. Это же Махиру. 

Теперь он понимает бедного Хайда, которого так же запирали во время концерта, чтобы не мешался. Стало ли всё хуже с момента пандемии? 

***

Секунды текут в минуты, минуты превращаются в часы, часы без устали летят в сутки, а дальше счёт теряется. Сколько Куро лежит на этом диване? Было бы кому считать или засекать время... В любом случае, что телефон с ноутбуком, что даже устройство тетрис разрядились, и теперь сервампа пожирает скука. Махиру ушла в единственную работающую аптеку на конце города, оставив Лень одного. Если раньше скуку можно было развеять разговорами, то сейчас из выходов только запылиться и уснуть навеки... В принципе, весьма заманчивый вариант, находит в этом Куро.

Однако тишину в квартире рушит рингтон из телефона и, даже не подумав снять его с зарядки, пепельноволосый недолго смотрит на экран и фотографию звонящего абонента, и поднимает трубку, поставив режим громкого разговора.

— Чё как, ленивый чёрный кот? Живой, или Махиру добивает чистотой? — издевательский голос доносится из другой линии, и Куро лениво зевает, завалившись рядом с телефоном. Давненько этот паренёк не звонил, в частности на этот телефон, нежели Широты.

— Сакуя-я.. — тянет тот. — не издевайся надо мной, я и так в бессмертии умру скоро. 

— Да ладно тебе, салага, не будь слабаком. Ты первый из сервампов, а жалуешься как девчонка, ей Богу! — из трубки доносится смех. — В общем-то спрашивать как Махиру не буду, тут оно и по твоим словам ясно. Что думаешь насчёт карантина? 

Куро прикрывает глаза, из уст еле слышно недовольное рычание, и смех с другой линии снова озаряет слух.

— Кажется, понял тебя. Что же, с Цубаки так же несладко. Она понимает, что вампир и не может заразиться, но тут так-то и можно заразить человека. Я вполне её понимаю. — разговор дальше длится недолго, но довольно скучно. Мнение о погоде, свободном времени и предыдущих встречах. Куро чуть ли не засыпает возле телефона, но вовремя открывает глаза, когда слышит вопросы.

Сколько времени прошло? Больше получаса, не менее. Махиру говорила, что задержится, и поэтому Куро не волнуется. Если она сказала, что придёт скоро, значит придёт.

— Смотрю на унылые рожицы наших девчуль в отеле, — начинает Сакуя. — что думаешь о встрече? Цубаки с Белкией давно не видели Махиру, думаю, это их отвлечёт. Иначе они меня тут похоронят, честное слово. Только с феном, резинками и косметикой. Лучше тебе не видеть всего ужаса, что сегодня они сотворили со скуки. 

Сервамп немного улыбается. Цубаки со своими подклассами явно времени зря не теряет, и они развлекаются как могут. Не предложить ли Махиру сделать что-то вместе?

— Ладно, — сонно отзывается наконец парень. — можете прийти на следующей неделе в субботу, думаю Махиру не будет против. В принципе, как и всегда...

— Выручил, чувак, иначе такими темпами я бы действительно превратился в разукрашенную принцессу. Стрёмную, правда, но не суть. Тогда увидимся на следующей неделе. Покеда. — Сакуя кладёт трубку так же быстро, как и набрал номер. Что же, скоро будет встреча, а значит в квартире точно скучно не будет. По крайней мере, пока девчонки будут что-то там делать, они с Сакуей могут сыграть в приставку. 

В последнее время их отношения стали более мягкими. Если уж раньше Сакуя не доверял ему Махиру, будучи отвергнутым ею в признании, то сейчас он видимо всё понял и ссориться явно не желает. Куро незаметно для себя засыпает...

***  
Сколько это будет длится?

Куро задаёт этот вопрос слишком часто для себя, даже неудивительно. Он проснулся приблизительно в три часа дня, Махиру давно вернулась с аптеки и теперь возится на кухне.

Взгляд падает на открытый ноутбук. Кажется, Широта позволила себе немного зависнуть в соц. сети и передохнуть с дороги. Это видно по чистым от антисептика клавишам. Чистюля... Куро пододвигается к другой стороне дивана и смотрит в экран на страничку, из которой девушка даже не удосужилась выйти. Пододвинув заряженный ноутбук к себе, пепельноволосый подпирает голову рукой и листает ленту новостей. Скучно, скучно, однообразно, было... 

Внимание он обращает только на некоторые иллюстрации, и название группы, что их опубликовала. «Гороскопы каждый день»... Только гороскопов ему не хватало для счастья! Чушь это всё. 

Но после мнение Куро меняется, и довольно быстро, когда он листает парочку записей подобной тематики, и уже не может остановиться. Странные идеи, интересные, гороскоп на счастье и удачу. Может, не всё так плохо, как он думал? Никто не запрещает мечтать, даже если это просто гороскоп, написанный наугад. В любом случае, в некоторых из них он узнал себя и даже поверил, что так и есть. Есть чем занять себя в свободное время, которого теперь просто дохрена...

Махиру чем-то шумит слишком громко и долго, но Куро интересоваться не решается. Не любит она, когда её во время готовки дёргают, в особенности, если это ужин или блюда на будущую встречу.

В любом случае, Широта отнеслась к тому типу людей, что скупает полки во всех магазинах, точно так же, как и туалетную бумагу... Из ящиков валятся продукты, а лишние рулоны им пришлось ставить вообще на полки в холле! Смешно, не правда ли? Куро считает это глупым и бессмысленным.

Но мнение Куро так же быстро меняется, когда по телевизору объявляют, что практически все мероприятия, за исключением некоторых, закрываются. Что ж, Махиру закупилась достаточно вовремя, ну и ладно. 

— Куро, ужинать будешь? — женский тонкий голос доносится резко, даже неожиданно. Ужинать? Который час? Взгляд падает на электронные часы ноутбука, зарядка которого, на совпадение, садится в это же время и он вырубается. Восемь часов, он так долго просидел за этими гороскопами? Это всё объясняет. Сервамп ставит ноутбук на зарядку и лениво встаёт с дивана. В конечностях неприятно хрустит и он ноет, но все же доходит до кухни и заваливается рядом с Евой на диванчик за столом. Раз уж так, то пусть романтика покормит его с ложки... 

Да Широта не особо-то и против, подперев рукой голову, второй она кормит Лень, словно ребёнка, только без всяких фраз «скажи а-а-а». 

Куро доверчиво ест с ложки, с его стороны можно услышать тихое мурчание, и это очень забавляет. Давно девушка не видела его таким довольным, даже до объявления карантина. Докормив последним остатком, что было в тарелке, она неожиданно встаёт и, смеясь, приступает к мытью посуды. Куро обидчиво дует щёки и отводит взгляд. Всегда так... 

Долго ждать реакции не приходится, и он сидит на кухне чуть ли не час, наблюдая за бегающей из комнаты в комнату Махиру. Она знает, что такое отдых? 

Дождавшись девяти часов, пепельноволосый лениво зевает и встаёт с места, направившись в спальню Махиру. Ну, точнее, уже их спальню.

Дошагав до кровати, парень только снимает куртку, тут же падая на кровать. Ну, по крайней мере, спать он никогда не устанет. Мрак окутывает светлую комнату, окна зашторены. Скомкав одеяло как подушку, сервамп зевает и постепенно засыпает. Слишком быстро и скучно, думает он, но на душе становится тепло, когда он чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в висок и чувствует знакомую ауру рядом с собой, которая отбирает одеяло и укрывает обоих. Он даже проверять время не станет, зачем? Он просто обнимает шатенку и снова засыпает, но только не в одиночестве. Ну, где-то здесь тоже есть романтика...

***

Время близится к часу дня, а Куро всё не встанет. В принципе, он тут не видит смысла. Ну встанет, поест, поиграет, поест, ляжет спать... Лучше сразу проваляться целый день, чем тратить силы на водные процедуры, которые Махиру всё-таки заставит делать. Но сон как рукой снимает, когда он слышит крики пришедшего в гости братца. Теперь он явно не уснёт...

— Братец Ле-ень! Ты настолько не рад меня видеть, что спрятался, а? — Лоулесс говорит это громко, даже слишком громко, когда берёт в свои руки сумку Лихт-тян, получив от неё раздражённое «заткнись». 

Куро обречённо вздыхает и скатывается вниз по подушкам, прикрывшись одеялом по голову. Может, Хайду сейчас не до него и он не найдёт его? Может быть, он всё же уйдёт на кухню с Лихт-тян и будет обедать? Может лучше вообще посидит у них полчаса и уйдёт восвояси? Лишь бы не будил... Но надежды рушатся крахом, когда в комнату врывается блондин и прыгает на кровать, не жалея старшего брата. Он оттягивает одеяло на себя.

— Братец Лень, некрасиво прятаться от гостей. Махиру-тян старалась и готовила для всех, а ты прохлаждаешься в спальне! Тем более, я принёс новую игру! 

Куро немного оживляется от последней фразы. Немного всё же потараторив с младшим, он тяжело вздыхает и направляется в ванную, откуда выгоняет Махиру. А, ну да, точно... гостям руки помыть. Он чуть не забывает. 

Махиру принимает гостей с радушием, больше проводя время за разговорами с Лихт-тян. Болтают о чём-то, думает Куро, как обычно — о женском. Мельком ему слышатся слова «концерт», «помада» и «причёска». Ну, он не ошибся. 

Они с Хайдом запираются в гостиной, растянувшись прямо перед диваном и консолью, в которую и играли. В принципе, ничего необычного он не заметил в новинке. Обычная песочница-выживалка, разве только с крутой графикой, боёвкой и совместной работой. Есть тысячи похожих игр, но отказываться от этой Куро не желает. Пусть она и чем-то похожа на предыдущие, но те он перепроходил до дыр в дисках, здесь же всё-таки новый сюжет и персонажи, поэтому волноваться об этом не стоит. 

Хайд недовольно кричит под ухом каждый раз при проигрыше, и Куро становится на момент смешно. Ну кто так играет? А, точно, Хайд...

— Полно вам, до ночи просидите! — Ева лени заходит в гостиную так же неожиданно, как и атака мини-босса убивает Хайда снова. Уперевшись руками в бока, Махиру подходит к парням. — А кто долго сидит за экраном, тот чипсы с колой не получает. — Махиру выдёргивает провод из розетки.

Для Куро это обыденно, и он привык часто сохраняться, и поэтому он молча встаёт и уходит на кухню. У Хайда же начинается чуть ли не истерика.

Пианистка так же входит в гостиную, но оставаясь рядом с проёмом двери на кухню. Она сюсюкаться ни с кем не будет. Кинув обычное «жрать, крыса» она уходит обратно. Ну, это сработало... Видно это по тому, как Хайд перестаёт дуть щёки и, что-то кинув тоже грубое в адрес Лихт-тян, направляется в кухню, где садится рядом со старшим братом. Махиру осматривает консоль и диван, на котором сидели сервампы. Ну неужели поаккуратнее нельзя, Хайд? Она молча удаляется к остальным. 

Вечер проходит довольно быстро, но плодотворно для каждого. Махиру много общалась с Лихт-тян, в большей мере рассказывая, чем получая ответы от неё. Куро с Хайдом сразу после еды пошли обратно играть... 

— Из-за этого карантина теперь изолировали от мира не только Китай, но и Японию, ты представляешь? — тараторит Жадность, нажимая на кнопки джойстика. — Теперь Лихт-тян не может выехать за границу и давать концерты в странах, Кранц тоже бесится.

— Да никто бы и не пришёл во время карантина... — лениво отзывается Куро. Они коротают время боя в игре разговорами. 

Лишь иногда Лоулесс орал из гостиной, не пора ли им домой, на что получал теперь привычное слуху всех присутствующих «заткнись». 

В принципе, вечер проходил не так уж и скучно, как сначала думал об этом Куро. Научить хитрым техникам в игре младшего братца он смог, и для него это даже было приятно. Однако ставить щит вовремя тот всё-таки не научился... Новичок.

Время близится к восьми часам вечера, и именно тогда парочка Алчности всё же решается уйти. Поторапливая «мешок с иголками», а именно пиная, когда тот медлит, пианистка всё же отвечает на объятие Широты и обнимает в ответ, после же получив наставления, чтобы потом обязательно продезенфицировала одежду и сумку... Та соглашается, конечно же, наигранно, и толкает Хайда прямо в коридор подъезда, помахав девушке.

— Пока, братец Ле-ень!~ — противно-весело кричит блондин, когда дверь закрывается. 

Махиру тихо вздыхает и, подойдя к дивану, собирает упаковки чипсов и бутылку колы, после же уходя на кухню. Опять уборка? Ну, это же Махиру... 

Старший из сервампов лениво и громко зевает, отчего мелкие слезинки появляются в уголках глаз. Он подходит к телевизору и выключает его, точно так же, как и консоль. Завтра, может быть, он продолжит игру, но не сейчас... Он еле шагает до кухни, откуда доносится шум уборки и, дойдя до спины девушки, буквально наваливается. Руки ложатся на талию.

— Тебе не надоело...? — лениво тянет тот. Взгляд ловит движение рук Евы и то, как она промывает тарелки.

— Надоело что? — Махиру как обычно улыбается своей Широтовской улыбкой и тихо смеётся. Забавно переспрашивать Куро о чём-то элементарном, он так устало вздыхает...

— Убираться. Буквально день и ночь ты носишься по дому, убираясь... Такое ощущение, что скоро в стенах нашей квартиры я буду видеть своё отражение. — Куро недовольно фыркает и прячет лицо в волосах той. — А мне внимания не уделяешь...

Звонкий женский смешок слышится со стороны Евы. Куро так соскучился по вниманию, и даже если не как парень, то как кот. Она промывает последнюю тарелку и, поставив её сушиться, вытирает руки и поворачивается к сервампу, маленькими ладошками взяв за щёки.

— Хорошо, раз ты так хочешь пошевелиться, то завтра я могу выделить день для тебя. Буквально с часа дня до десяти вечера всё моё внимание твоё. Идёт?

Куро тихо соглашается и даже улыбается. Давно Махиру не видела улыбающегося Куро. Это почти что редкость... Коротко чмокнув сервампа в нос, она толкает его от себя и заставляет идти спать, сама же продолжив уборку в кухне. Лень тихо вздыхает и направляется в любимое место дома — спальню. Всё так же сняв только верх, он заваливается в прохладную постель и укрывается одеялом. Долго ждать прихода сна не пришлось... В принципе, как и Махиру. 

***

Если Махиру и говорила, что Куро хочет пошевелиться, то она явно не имела ввиду романтическую прогулку за руки... И Куро даже пожалел, что вообще попросил уделить ему внимание. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома вместе и смотреть фильм, или хотя бы просто бродить по улицам болтая, Широта в буквальном смысле таскает его по магазинам и паркам. Ладно бы это, но она даже не хочет ничего слушать о кафе, чтобы остановиться и поесть. Куро чувствует пустую тяжесть и урчание в животе, и слышно ноет, за что девушка сильнее жмёт его за правую руку и вручает ещё один пакет. 

Махиру останавливается перед продуктовым магазином. Куро теперь знает название этого взгляда, и прозвал его «два часа брожения в поисках свежего». Зайдя в магазин, Махиру оставляет пепельноволосого с пакетами у входа, сказав, что это займёт недолго. Куро тяжело вздыхает. 

Он стоит так минут пять, десять, больше... А Махиру всё нет. Как назло, он сегодня и телефон даже не зарядил! И заняться нечем, он стоит у входа и считает птиц на площади.

— Снова по магазинам в поисках туалетной бумаги и антисептика? — подростковый голос доносится с левой стороны, и повернув голову, Куро узнаёт подходящего Сакую. Он редко ходит по магазинам...

— Не сыпь соль в рану... — сервамп лениво отзывается.

— Да ладно, я тебя понимаю. Сам часто бегаю в аптеки и гипермаркеты из-за Шемрока. Доставучий. Сейчас девчонки погнали на улицу, попросили купить чего интересного и, конечно же, сладкого... — подкласс слышно смеётся. Он подходит к Куро и становится рядом. 

Недолго они снова болтают о всяком ненужном. Как погода на улице, какие планы на день, и как они проводят карантин. Это немного наскучивает, и Куро громко зевает, прикрыв ладонью рот.

Махиру возвращается скоро, с полными пакетами продуктов. Сакуя сразу обращает на неё внимание. 

— Махи-чан!~ — зовёт он и, подойдя к девушке, широко улыбается. Взгляд и голос заметно смягчаются, точно так же, как и черты лица. Куро замечает перепад Ватануки и заметно напрягается. — Привет! Давно виделись, как ты? Давай я помогу тебе подержать пакеты.

Сонный Пепел сразу берёт из рук Евы пакеты, по его выражению видно, что теперь настроение знатного опустилось. Он видит, как смотрит Сакуя на Широту, и прекрасно понимает этот взгляд. Подождав, пока они перетрут все возможные темы для разговора, Куро говорит, что уже скоро начнёт темнеть. Девушка громко ойкает и как можно быстрее прощается с Сакуей, взяв самые лёгкие покупки в руки и пошагав вместе с сервампом домой. Подкласс еле улыбается, махая им. Ну, или ей...

***

— Не слишком ли много ты всего купила...? — спрашивает Куро это уже на улице, когда они прогуливаются. Несмотря на карантин, эта пара всё же решила прогуляться по улицам Токио. Даже Махиру не взяла маску. 

Жёлто-красные фонарики освещают крыши домов и уличные фонари. Сегодня должна была быть ярмарка, но сегодня, видимо, мало кто придёт. Куро держит Широту за руку, лениво ковыляя ногами. Сумерки давно опустились над небом Японии, и горящий свет в окнах домов напоминает горсть алмазов, переливающихся. Что говорить про людность? Улицы почти что опустели, изредка можно увидеть идущую пару, обычно сейчас все ходят раздельно. И только им, похоже, сегодня всё равно на пандемию. 

— Нормально и ничего не много! Скажи спасибо, а то ведь ходить в магазин ты у нас не любитель! — шатенка весело хихикает, крепче сжимая пальцами чужую ладонь. 

Кажется, от этого смеха сердце Куро растопилось в который раз. Десятый. Пятидесятый. Тысячный. Неважно... Главное, что так оно и есть.

Девушка активно рассматривает улицу, по которой они идут. Здесь она редко бывала, и место ей не совсем знакомо. Однако некоторые вещи будто вызывают дежавю, и это странно. Куро неожиданно останавливается, его рука сжимает маленькую ладошку Евы. Остановившись, та заинтересованно глядит на парня, неловкая тишина виснет в воздухе и Куро смотрит на переулок. 

— Помнишь это место? — спрашивает он, голос заметно смягчается и на губах виднеется лёгкая полуулыбка. Махиру осматривает улицу снова. — Здесь ты впервые подобрала меня... 

Это было так давно, думает парень. Такое ощущение, будто вечность прошла с того момента, когда он был одинок. Он ощущал себя свободным, думал, что отношения — бурда, мешающая жить. Теперь же, сжимая тёплую руку шатенки, его мнение звучит иначе. Совсем иначе. Каждый раз, оставаясь один дома, он тоскует так, как никогда не тосковал. Руки прижимают девушку к себе, а губы ловят чужие, тёплые и мягкие. Широта особо не сопротивляется, да и зачем? Обняв вампира за шею, она ласково отвечает на поцелуй. Ветер колышет волосы парочки, и только звук поднимающегося с груди золотого колокольчика слышен на этой улице...

***

Ночь давно окутала верх Токио, облака скрывают светящуюся полную луну, а свет в окнах затухает так же скоро, как и зажигался. 

Куро с Махиру приходят домой нескоро, совсем не собираясь торопиться. Сев на широкий диван, сервамп устраивает свою голову на коленях девушки, фильм начинается мучительно медленно. Да он и не нужен. Они включили его как музыку на втором плане, чтобы не было тихо в квартире. 

Широта мягко играет кончиками пальцев с волосами парня, она тихо напевает какую-то песню. На её щеках играет еле заметный румянец. Куро тянется за новым поцелуем, но тут же оказывается остановлен рукой. Вопросительный взгляд вскоре оказывается на шатенке. Махиру указывает на часы.

— Десять часов, как и договаривались! — девушка резко поднимается с дивана и скидывает голову сервампа с колен. — Ты руки не помыл, пандемия на улице, глупый! Живо в ванную! 

Сервамп громко вздыхает и укрывается подушкой от дивана. Мучительный карантин и надоедливая жизнь с Махиру Широтой...


	2. Bonus

Шум телевизора, пожалуй, единственное, что нарушает тишину в доме, помимо звука пылесоса в соседней комнате. На улице давно светло и температура радует плюсом. Сейчас более-менее всё устаканилось и паники нет, но, как говорит Широта, расслабляться не стоит, на улице всё ещё пандемия. Ох...

Куро лениво лежит на диване и жмёт на кнопки пульта, переключая с канала на канал. Ничего интересного. Одни новости о карантине, плюс какой-то комендантский час... Бесит.

Во рту он держит чупачупс. Какого вкуса не знает, но напоминает малину с клубникой. В прочем, какая разница? Вынув сладость изо рта, он переводит взгляд на часы. Двенадцать часов дня, обед. Чем сегодня заняться? Побыть с Махиру не получится, сегодня она снова занята уборкой. Лень, всё лень... а скучно. Куро разочарованно вздыхает и снова берёт чупачупс в рот, остановившись на одном канале. Единственный канал, где нет новостей и рекламы, ну... мультики... почему бы и нет? 

Куро смотрит какой-то китайский мультик про кунг-фу и, кажется, даже увлекается просмотром.

Однако вскоре диалоги персонажей становится не слышно, потому что в комнату входит Махиру с пылесосом. Отлично... Она смотрит на экран телевизора и слышно хихикает, прикрыв ладонью рот. Лень же недовольно вздыхает и накрывает ухо подушкой, всё равно продолжая смотреть канал. «Видимо, он будет тренироваться читать по губам» — шуточное думает Широта, улыбаясь. Неприятный и громкий шум (или, лучше всего это назвать руками ушей Куро) стихает не скоро, лишь тогда, когда шатенка нажимает на выключатель и ставит пылесос у шкафа, уходя на кухню. 

Вернув взгляд на экран телевизора, Куро продолжает смотреть мультик, прибавив с пульта громкость. В дверь неожиданно звонят и Махиру выглядывает из кухни, в её руках губка и кружка.

— Кто бы это мог быть? — вслух произносит она, бровь вопросительного поднимается. — Вроде бы никого не приглашала... Куро, открой дверь!

Вампир тихо ноет и прикрывается второй подушкой, делая вид, что он спит. Махиру зовёт его ещё раз, но не получив должного ответа, тяжело вздыхает. Положив губку с кружкой у раковины и сняв перчатки, она направляется в холл, кинув парню привычное «лентяй». Открыв дверь, девушка тут же ощущает на плечах тяжёлую и крепкую хватку.

— Махи-Махи!~ — розоволосая фокусница наваливается на хозяйку квартиры и обнимает. — Сак-кун сказал, что сегодня мы идём к вам в гости, чтобы проведать. Не представляешь, как в отеле скучно! 

— Привет. — черноволосая девушка входит в помещение. Робко приобняв шатенку, Цубаки проходит дальше по коридору, откуда в скором времени доносятся крики Куро и довольное «старший братик!».

Наконец отлепившись от Махиру, Белкия хитро улыбается и смотрит на проём двери. 

— Сак-кун застеснялся чего-то? — слышно (и, вероятно, специально) комментирует девушка. — Или кого-то?~ — улыбка становится шире.

— Ничего и никого не застеснялся! — надутый зеленоволосый Ватануки вскоре входит в холл и вешает куртку рядом с другими. Махиру удивлённо хлопает ресницами, взгляд падает с Белкии на Сакую, и наоборот. Она гостеприимно приглашает обоих пройти дальше, и закрывает дверь.

— Я, конечно, очень рада вас видеть, но почему меня не предупредили? — шатенка делает это замечание, когда заходит с остальными в гостиную. Телевизор всё ещё показывает мультики. — Я бы чего-нибудь приготовила... 

Цубаки довольно наваливается на Куро, и специально тянет его за щёки. Сакуя смотрит на девушку, а после переводит взгляд на сервампа Лени.

— Куро сказал, что мы можем прийти... Он не сообщил тебе об этом? — лёгкий смешок срывается с губ парня, и он еле прикрывает рот кулаком. Махиру переводит взгляд на Куро. 

— Если бы я сам запомнил это... — лениво отзывается пепельноволосый, уклонившись от рук младшей сестры и спрятавшись под подушками. Махиру устало вздыхает и потирает висок, другая рука упирается в бок. Недолго думая, она опускает руки и на её лице виднеется улыбка.

— Что же, раз вы всё так усложнили, то оставим это на потом. Белкия, не хочешь помочь мне на кухне? — шатенка получает в ответ радостное согласие. — Отлично! Тогда мы с Белкией на кухне. — она уводит фокусницу в соседнюю комнату.

Проводив девушек взглядом, Ватануки еле слышно вздыхает и, подойдя к дивану, садится рядом с Куро. Брюнетка стервозно донимает старшего. В принципе, встреча проходит как обычно... 

Махиру с Белкией возятся с едой долго, но явно шумно. Это можно понять по громким комментариям и звяканьем посуды. За всё время Сакуя с Цубаки донимали старшего сервампа, после же, все трое решили сыграть в приставку. Вспомнив об игре, что приносил Хайд, Куро включает именно её. В принципе, эти оба тоже влились в атмосферу.

Какого было видеть раздраженного проигрышем Сакую, один раз говорит Цубаки. За всю игру пока что именно она осталась в лидерах, а Куро пофиг и подавно. Дверь кухни всё же открывается.

— Мастер Пронзания приглашает ленивых задниц к столу! — Белкия ненадолго выглядывает из проёма, но когда её зовут помочь расставить тарелки, голова снова скрывается.

Недолго думая, Цубаки тащит старшего брата на кухню. За ними же шагает Сакуя. Усевшись за большой стол, все приступили к еде. В ход пошли разговоры и, конечно же, темы про карантин. Почему бы и нет? Время близилось к семи вечера, а на кухне стояла движуха из настольных игр и попыток Цубаки и Белкии накрасить парней. Махиру же стояла в стороне и снимала на телефон. Она сказала, что удалит. Ну... сказала, но не пообещала.

Под вечер распрощавшись со всеми и, конечно же, перетерпев крепкие объятия со стороны фокусницы, Широта дружелюбно махает им и закрывает дверь. Пройдя в гостиную, где на полу снова лежали крошки от чипсов и фантики, она вопросительно смотрит на Куро перед телевизором. Голос мэра вскоре рушит тишину. 

— Карантин отменили, слышала? — пепельноволосый словно сумасшедший указывает на экран плазмы, отчего шатенка смеётся.

***

— Лихт-тя-ян~ — блондин тянет имя по слогам, словно песню. Сумерки давно стоят за окном, но желтоватый свет от лампочки всё ещё горит в комнате этой квартиры. Лоулесс сидит за столом на кухне, смотря в спину своей Евы. — Ли-и-ихт-тя-ян~

— Да заткнись ты уже, тупая крыса. — холодно бросает девушка. Шум воды снова озаряет слух вампира, так же, как и скрежет намывающейся посуды.

Они помолвлены уже почти год, а Тодороки всё никак не отвыкнет от оскорблений. А в принципе, важно ли это? Пусть грызётся, так она хотя бы доказывает, что разговаривать она явно настроена. В любом случае, если Лихт-тян не молчит в ответ, значит он ей не безразличен.

Недавно они болтали на тему свадьбы. Сколько мнений расходилось между собой, ужас просто... Приспичило же им по ссориться из-за этого пустяка! И вроде бы Хайд как бы извинился... Как ему казалось.

— Лихт-тян! — надуто зовёт девушку вампир. Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Еве, обняв её со спины и наблюдая за движениями тонких пальцев. — Ты что, всё ещё обижена? Ну не виноват я, что мне не нравится фасад того ресторана. Это же немецкий ресторан, отравишься ещё их стрепнёй! Ты думаешь, что я за тебя не волнуюсь? — он кладёт голову на женское плечо. Ответа не последовало. — Ну не дуйся...

Звяканье посуды вскоре стихает, и сняв перчатки, брюнетка скидывает с себя руки сервампа и скрывается в спальне. Хайд недовольно скрещивает руки и наблюдает, как дверь вскоре закрывается. 

— Сегодня ты спишь на полу, как и полагается крысам. — говорит голос за дверью. 

Блондин недолго стоит в смятении, и лёгкая улыбка вскоре виснет на лице. Смешная Лихт-тян, у них же нет замка на дверь спальни, так что он в любом случае будет ночевать сегодня на кровати. Однако, сейчас пока в сон не клонит...

Яростные звонки в дверь озаряют слух вампира, отчего тот даже даже неожиданно подпрыгивает. Пройдя в холл, он снимает цепочку замка и открывает дверь. В проёме стоит запыхавшийся старший брат Лень, в его руках пакет с коньяком. 

— Выпить не хочешь...? — устало произносит он, лениво ввалившись в квартиру. 

Хайд недолго стоит в раздумьях. Он переводит взгляд на дверь спальни, в которой уже давно дрыхнет Лихт-тян, потом же на Куро.

— Знаешь... а давай.


End file.
